Welcome To Hogwarts
by animeandmusiclover12
Summary: Just as the title says, welcome to Hogwarts! The host club gets invited to Hogwarts after discovering that they have a little bit of magic in them! Takes place during the Harry Potter gang's 5th year. Pairings: HikaruxHaruhi, HarryxGinny, RonxHermione, LunaxKyouya
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry's POV

"Did you hear about how we're getting new foreign exchange students from Japan for the year?" I hear Hermione ask and I turn away from where I was looking, at Cho, and look at her, sitting down in our compartment on the train. "Hmm? No I didn't." "I for one am excited. Won't it be interesting to learn about wizards from different cultures?" She gushes and Ron rolls his eyes. "Yeah right. Exciting it's anything but! I don't understand what the big deal is," Ron snorts and Hermione glares at him.

"The big deal, Ronald, is that this is a once in a life time opportunity to learn something about another country! Learn more about foreign wizards!" She snaps and Ron snickers. "In other words, it's just something to make you even more of a nerd?" I mentally face palm and look out the window as the train begins to move, tuning out Ron and Hermione's bickering. _Hmm new students. Could be interesting. _

Haruhi's POV

"W-what do you mean we're wizards?" I ask the bearded man as he smiles at me. "You're not a wizard, you're a witch," He corrects and I nod. "You all have small traces of magic in you, which is why we didn't know of you when you all turned 11. Your magic probably comes from ancestors, that skipped a few generations, almost like a muggle-born, but not quite. You see, your magic isn't the same. It's hidden inside of you, and you'll have to work to bring it out," The man explains and I nod. "But, won't we be far behind all of the other students our age?" I ask and the man smiles.

"I was getting to that," He replies, before pulling out a long stick, pointing it at all of us, then swishing it. I let out a small 'eep' as purple sparks rain down on me. My body feels tingly, then suddenly, I get an awful headache for a split second. I grasp my head in pain, but as quick as it comes, it goes, and new knowledge fills my head. I suddenly know all about charms and potions. Wizards and witches. Everything that a 15 year old witch should know. "That's amazing," Tamaki senpai breathes, for once, not hyper and obnoxious.

"What I would like to know, is why are we going all the way to England for schooling? Surely there are wizarding schools in Japan?" Kyouya questions and the man's eyes twinkle. "Yes, there are, but most of them take purebloods, and very few take muggle0borns. None would take some like you, forgive me if I sound rude, who are underdeveloped." The man explains and we nod.

"Well, that's all for now. Hagrid, the Care Of Magical Creatures teacher, will be here in a week to take you shopping for all of your necessities, then take you to our wonderful school. Good day," The man says, before swiftly walking to the door. "Wait! Sensai!" I exclaim and the man turns around. "Yes, Miss Fujiyoka?" "What's your name again?" "I am Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster at Hogwarts." He smiles and his eyes crinkle at the sides, before he walks out the door, vanishing from sight with a loud pop.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Haruhi's POV

The twins latched onto my arms as we walked through Diagon Alley. The tall man, named Hagrid, kept a face pace, making me struggle to keep up. Ultimately, the twins saw this as a chance to hold me, so they grabbed my arms and dragged me through the village. "All righ' fir' stop, Ollivander's Wands. Go on in', I'll wait for yer righ' out here," Hagrid says, finally stopping and letting us catch our breath. We walk into the small shop filled with boxes. An old man turns around and smiles warmly at us. "Hello! Foreigners! I'm Ollivander, oh you must be here for a wand!" He exclaims and I fight the urge to roll my eyes. _No, we're here for lunch, we heard this was a great place for fancy tuna! _"Oh come in come in! Now, who's first?" Tamaki steps up and Ollivander examines him, before turning and rushing to the back of his shop and then coming back moments later with a long box.

"10 inch, rosewood, and phoenix feather core. Go on, give it a swish." Tamaki does as the man commands, and swishes the wand, causing rose petals to fly out of the tip of his wand, and the disappear as the touch the ground. "Ah! Perfect! Perfect!" Ollivander exclaims and Tamaki smiles at his wand, then he pays and walks away. "Who's next?" "Me me! Oh I wanna go now!" Honey senpai exclaims and runs forward. Ollivander hands him a long wand and he waves it about. Suddenly, a dark storm cloud appears in the room and thunder echos throughout the store, causing me to shriek, and jump into Hikaru's arms. Ollivander waves his wand and the cloud goes away. I jump away from Hikaru, both of us blushing. I feel something warm stir in the pit of my stomach. _That's weird, I've never felt anything like that before_. Lately, I've been feeling strange things towards Hikaru, for instance, feeling happy whenever I look at him or he talks, or just wanting to curl up in his arms and cuddle. I shake my head and watch as Ollivander hands Honey another wand.

"Hmm, let's try this one," He says and Honey takes a smaller wand. He swishes it more gently, and a rainbow appears over his head. He smiles and swishes his wand again, causing a piece of strawberry cake to appear in front of him. He gasps and gulps it down in one bite. "Ah, yes, this wand does seem like a better match for you. 7 inch, holly, and kneazle whisker core," Ollivander says and Honey senpai pays, then dashes away. Mori senpai walks up next and takes the wand that Ollivander gives him. He taps it lightly to the desk, and nothing happens. Then, his wand starts humming in his hand, almost as if it's using his signature word, or rather, noise. Hmm.

" 10 inch, ivy, and dragon heartstring core." Mori nods, smiling faintly, and pays. Next, Kyouya walks up. He takes the wand that Ollivander lays in front of him, and swishes it neatly. Suddenly, a new black book sits on the counter in front of him. Kyouya smiles and takes is, tucking it away and paying for the wand. "10 inch, ash, and troll whisker core. Next?" Hikaru and Kaoru step up together, and Ollivander examines them, before reaching up and handing them both wands. They swish the wands and orange sparks rain down on the other twin. They smile and nod, paying. "Hmm, these wands are almost identical, except, one is an inch shorter, and has a small engraving on the bottom. 10 and 9 inch wands, amde out of willow, with Thestral tail hair cores." Kaoru examines his and finds the small engraving on the bottom, that just looks like a bunch of chicken scratches.

"Next?" I step forward, since I'm the only one left, and Ollivander examines me, much longer than he examined the others. Finally, his eyes light up and he hurries away, then hurries back moments later with a long box. He hands it to me and I pull out a long, slender clear wand, that looks almost like glass, but doesn't feel like it. I swish it, like I saw Dumbledore do a week ago, and suddenly, the lights dim and it starts to glow. Wind blows in my face, causing my now longer hair to whip about it my face. The wand glows different colors and the suddenly, bright red sparks fly out of the wand and land on Hikaru's head and shoulders. The lights come back on, the wind stops, and the wand returns to it's normal clear state.

"Ah yes, I've had this wand for many years, but it's never chosen someone," Ollivander says and I cock my head to the side. "Chosen? I don't understand what you mean, it's an inatimate object," I say and Ollivander smiles softly. "The wand chooses the wizard Miss Fujiyoka," HE says and I stare at him like he has three heads. "As I was saying, 10 inch, made out of a cherry blossom tree, with a unicorn hair core. This wand is very powerful and is able to know things even before you do. It will point you towards something that you've been over looking, or ignoring. Such as, homework put to the side, or even, your true love," He says and I blush.

"I can't pay for this," I say, putting it back and Ollivander frowns. Suddenly, a hand shoots out from behind me and several galleons are placed on the table. I turn around to see Hikaru. He picks up the wand and hands it to me. "I can't let you pay for me Hikaru!" I exclaim and he smiles. "Sure you can, you just accept the wand and walk away," He says and I frown. "But-" "Thanks again Mr. Ollivander!" The twins shout, dragging me out of the store, the rest of the hosts trailing behind.

"Did yer get yer wans'?" Hagrid asks as we step outside and we all nod. "Great! Now, next stop is, pets, for anyone who wants one! Hogwarts allows' students' to have either' a toad, cat, er an owl." We walk into the busy pet shop and I look at all of the animals. The hosts all look at the owls, while I look at a sign that says Kneazle kittens. I look through the window in the door and see tons of small kittens. My heart melts as I watch them play. "What do you think Haruhi?" Hikaru asks, coming up behind me with a white and brown owl. "She's gorgeous!" I say smiling as I reach up to stroke her head.

"Do you want one?" He asks, and I shake my head, looking back at the Kneazles. "Do you want a kneazle kitten Haruhi?" He asks softly and I widen my eyes. "Well, I would like one, but I can't let you pay for all of my things! Especially if I don't need them!" I exclaim and he smiles. "Have you forgotten Haruhi that I'm rich?" He asks and I roll my eyes. "Come on just let me buy you a kitten!" He exclaims and I shake my head. Our conversation goes on like this until I grow annoyed. "Alright! You can buy me a kitten!" I say and he smiles victoriously. He buys his owl and sits her down in her cage next to Kaoru's owl, before walking back over with a worker.

"She'd like a kneazle kitten please," He says smiling at me and the worker nods. "The only way for a kneazle to be truly happy, is if it chooses it's owner. So go sit on the ground in the middle of the room, and wait and see if any of the kittens want you," The worker says and I nod, complying. The kittens all scatter as I walk in and sit, and wait. No kittens come and I begin to grow sad, until I see a small puff ball of gray fur running towards me. She jumps into my lap and looks up at me with big blue gray eyes. I smile and stand up, holding the kitten and stroking her fur. "I think you found the one for you," The man says and I nod. Hikaru pays for me and I listen intently as the man explains everything about the kitten. I cuddle her to my chest and walk out of the store with all of her necessities.

"Oh Haru chan! You got a kitty! It's so cute!" Honey senpai exclaims and I smile at him as he pets her. "What are you going to name it Haruhi?" The twins ask and I look at her. "Taiga," I say and they nod. "I like that name Haru chan! Look! I got an owl!" Honey senpai exclaims and I smile as he shows me his small owl. Everyone else in the host club got an owl, except for me. I'm very happy with my kneazle kitten. We finish our shopping and Hagrid takes us to Kings Cross Station. We run through the portal to platform 9 3/4, then board the train and our taken to our secret compartment in the back. I watch out the window as students arrive and board the train. Taiga meows at me and I smile at her, stroking her soft head. This should be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry's POV

I sat in the Great Hall, waiting for the new students to arrive, while trying to tune out Ron and Hermione's bickering. "Hi Harry," Ginny says, sitting down beside me and I smile at her. "Hello." "They're fighting again aren't they? Personally I think they'd be a very cute couple," Ginny says nodding towards Ron and Hermione, who immediately stop fighting, and glare at Ginny. "We would not!" they snap in unison and then start arguing with Ginny. I groan as I hear Fred and George laugh beside me. "Would too! You know you like her Ronnykins!" They cackle joining in the argument. Ugh, great, here comes another headache.

Suddenly, the doors open with a loud thud and silence falls over the hall as the 7 asian people walk in with McGonagall. six boys and one girl with shoulder length brown hair, who looks around curiously. "Oh! The new students!" Hermione whispers excitedly and I see Ron roll his eyes. Dumbledore stands up as the foreigners reacher the staff table. "Welcome, welcome!" He says and smiles at the new students. McGonagall steps up and clears her throat. "When I call your name, I want you to step forward to be seated into your house. Haruhi Fujiyoka." I watch as the girl steps up to the stool and the sorting hat is slipped onto her head, covering her eyes. It sits on her head for awhile and all is silent until it yells out, "GRYFFINDOR!"She stands up and scurries over to our table as we all cheer.

She sinks into an empty seat beside Fred and George and they smile at her. "Mitsukuni Haninozuka." A small boy that looks no older than 5 steps up, clutching a pink stuffed bunny skips up to the stool and sits down, the sorting hat slipping down to his shoulders, completely covering his head. "HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hufflepuffs cheer as he skips over to the table and sits down. "Hikaru Hitachiin." A slim red headed boy, steps up and sits down. After a few moments, the hat yells out, "GRYFFINDOR!" We cheer again as he smiles and walks over, sitting next to Haruhi, who smiles a small smile back at him, then turns her attention back to the sorting.

"Kaoru Hitachiin!" Another red head boy who is identical to the first one, steps up and sits down. "GRYFFINDOR!" We all cheer and Kaoru runs over, sinking into the seat on the other side of Haruhi, smirking at his brother, and Haruhi who shakes her head and grumbles. "Takashi Morinozuka!" A very tall boy with dark unruly hair steps up and sits down with a blank expression.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The table cheers and he goes and sits down beside the small blonde boy. "Kyouya Ootori!" A boy with neatly combed black hair and glasses steps up to the stool and waits patiently. "RAVENCLAW!" They cheer as he cooly walks over to their table. Finally, the last boy is called. "Tamaki Suoh." A blonde boy struts up to the hat and smiles. "HUFFLEPUFF!" "NOOO!" He shouts, confusing everyone, except for his friends. I look over to see the two asian twins laughing and Haruhi shaking her head.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

3rd POV

The host club follow Hagrid inside, then wait where he told them to. A tall lady with gray hair walks out and nods at them. "Hello students. I am professor McGonagall. Follow me into the Great Hall to be sorted into your houses," She says, swiftly turning on her heal and walking away. The host club scurries after her and falls into step behind her. They reach a large set of double doors and McGonagall stops, turning around and looking at them, before she pushes open the doors and walks in. They follow her and Haruhi begins to feel uneasy as everyone's eyes land on them. Dumbledore stands up as they reach the staff table. "Welcome, welcome!" He says and smiles at them. McGonagall steps up and clears her throat. "When I call your name, I want you to step forward to be seated into your house. Haruhi Fujiyoka." Haruhi steps up to the stool and the sorting hat is slipped onto her head, covering her eyes.

_"Ah, a foreigner. You're a long way from home aren't you?" _The hat says and she sits quietly, waiting to be sorted. _"Hmm, patience child, you're a tuff one to sort. You're very smart, so you'd be good for Ravenclaw, but you're also kind and loyal and patient at times, so you'd be suited for Hufflepuff too. Hmm, you're quite clever, but you're not very cunning, so not Slytherin. Ah. You're very brave, especially if a loved one is in danger. You will do anything to help your friends who you love, no matter how many times you deny it. So, maybe that house. Hmm yes, that house would be perfect," _The hat says and Haruhi scrunches up her nose. _What house? _She wonders, then the hat yells out,_ "GRYFFINDOR!" _Haruhi waits until the hat is removed from her head, before getting up and walking over to the table that's cheering, with a red and gold banner hanging above it. She sits down in an empty seat between two red headed twins who smile at her. She turns her attention back to the sorting as Honey senpai is called. He skips up to the stool, clutching Usa chan, and sits onto the chair. The sorting hat is placed on his head, covering his whole head and stopping at his shoulders.

_"Hmm, where to put you? Let's see, you are clever, but not so much cunning, so not Slytherin. You're not very book smart, so not Ravenclaw. You're brave, very brave, but I don't feel that Gryffindor is right for you. So that leaves Hufflepuff. Hmm, you're very kind, and innocent. You're very patient, and dedicated. Yes, I think Hufflepuff is perfect for you." _The hat concludes and Honey smiles beneath it._ "HUFFLEPUFF!" _Honey jumps up and the hat goes flying. McGonagall catches it and Honey skips off to the Hufflepuff table. Next, Hikaru is called up.

He sits down and waits as the hat thinks it over. _"Ah, let's see, you're very smart in lots of things, but I don't think Ravenclaw would be suited for you. Hmm," "Gryffindor," Hikaru interrupted. "I want to be in Gryffindor." "Why? Oh I see why. That Fujiyoka girl is in it. Hmm, well you are brave and you're definitely daring. So yes, i think you'd be good in that house." _Hikaru smiles as the hat shouts,_ "GRYFFINDOR!" _Right before the hat is ripped off of his head, it says, _"You're welcome." _He smiles again and walks over to the Gryffindor table, sitting down beside Haruhi. Kaoru walks up next and sits down, waiting patiently as the hat is placed on his head.

_"This one's a no brainer. You obviously want to be with your brother and Fujiyoka, and you're very brave, so Gryffindor it is." _The hat says and Kaoru smiles, nodding. _"Thanks,"_ He thinks and the hat shouts out, _"GRYFFINDOR!" _He jumps up and walks over to sit with his brother and his best friend. Next, Mori is called.

_"You're also a no brainier. You want to be with your cousin and you're very kind and patient, so..." "HUFFLPUFF!" _Mori gets up and walks over to sit with Honey, who grins at him. Kyouya is called up and he sits down onto the chair, observing everyone. 

_"Hmmm, I already know where you belong. While most people would say you're evil, you have your reasons and you're really just work crazy, so that cancels out Slytherin. No, you're perfect for..." "RAVENCALW!" _Kyouya smirks and pushes his glasses up his nose, before standing and making his way to his table. Finally, Tamaki is called and he struts up to the stool, sitting down confidently.

_"Hmm, let's see. You're too kind to be put in Slytherin, and you are smart, but not smart enough for Ravenclaw. No, you won't be put into Gryffindor. While you are brave, you're not Gryffindor material, plus, I doubt Fujiyoka wants you in her house." "What are you talking about? Of course my darling daughter wants me in her house! Why wouldn't she want her father with her? I'm much better then those Shady Twins!"_ Tamaki rants, but the hat just ignores him. _"So that leaves one house, which is perfect for you! You're very kind and once you set your mind on something, you're very dedicated to it. You're also a very hard worker, so I think this will be perfect for you._" The hat says and Tamaki's eyes widen in disbelief. _"NO DON'T SAY IT!"_ He screams in his head, but once again, the hat ignores him. "_HUFFLEPUFF!" _"NOOOOOOOOO!" He shouts, confusing everyone in the Great Hall. He sulks over to the Hufflepuff table and goes into his 'corner of depression', beside the table. Honey pats his back sympathetically and then drags him to their table.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**(When the hosts are speaking Japanese, the words will be in italics.)**

Harry's POV

After all of the new students are sorted and the chatter dies down, Dumbledore stands up and smiles at all of us. "Welcome back everyone! I hope we will have a wonderful year! I would like to welcome, Professor Umbridge, who will be taking the place, as our new, Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. Please, give her a warm welcome," He says, gesturing to a small, toad-like lady dressed in ugly pink. "I know her! She was at my hearing at the Ministry!" I whisper to Ron and Hermione, who look at her shocked. "Why would the Ministry send one of their workers to Hogwarts?" Hermione wonders aloud and Ron and I shrug. Dumbledore finishes his speech and then, the food appears in front of us.

I look across the table where the three new students sit. The red headed twins look confused at the food, before shrugging and piling food onto their plates. The girl just stares in awe at all of the food and I push the chicken towards her. "Try this," I say and she looks at me surprised, before smiling softly and taking a small piece. "It's a lot right? I was surprised too when I first came here," I tell her and she nods, taking small helpings of mashed potatoes and peas.

"I'm Harry," I say, holding my hand out and she smiles, shaking my hand. "I'm Haruhi," She says. Her voice has a slight accent to it and I smile. I notice one of the twins glare at me, but I ignore it. I open my mouth to say something else, but Hermione beats me to it. "Hello it's nice to meet you! My name is Hermione Granger! I've been so excited to hear that we were getting exchange students! Welcome to Hogwarts!" She says, shaking her hand and Haruhi just looks taken aback by the sudden outburst. "Um, hello, my name is Fujiyoka, Haruhi," She says and Ron scrunches up his nose in confusion. "I thought you said your name was, Har-roo-he," He says, failing at pronouncing her name.

"It's pronounced Haruhi," One of the twins snaps and Haruhi glares at him. She says something in her language to him, and he glares at her, before huffing and turning back to his brother. "It is," She says, turning back to Ron and he cocks his head to the side. "But you just said Fuji- Fuji-" Hermione rolls her eyes and huffs.

"Honestly Ronald. You're just embarrassing yourself. It's pronounced Fujiyoka, and it's her last name. In Japan, they say their last names, before their first," She says and Ron glares at her, before stuffing a spoonful of potatoes in his mouth. Hermione scrunches her nose up in disgust and turns away, looking at Haruhi. "I'm guessing you're from Japan right?" She asks and Haurhi nods. "_Hai_," She says and Hermione smiles.

"I thought so. I read all about Japan in a book I found in the library last year! I've always found Japan fascinating! I know a little bit of the language, um, _Kon'nichiwa, oaidekiteureshīdesu_," She says and Haruhi laughs. "_Kon'nichiwa, sore wa amarini mo oaidekiteureshīdesu_," She replies and Ron and I look at them in confusion. "What did you say?" I ask and one of the twins speaks up. "They said, Hello it's nice to meet you, and then Hello it's nice to meet you too," He replies, smiling. "Oh," I say, and then he holds out his hand. "I'm Koaru, that's my brother Hikaru, don't mind him, he's a bit of a debby downer at times," Kaoru laughs and Hikaru glares at him. He snaps at him in Japanese, causing Kaoru to embrace him and say something in Japanese. "Will you two stop it? I doubt the girls here will like your brotherly love package. they're not as stupid as the girls at Ouran," Haruhi snaps and they turn to Haruhi. "Aw Haruhi, why are you so mean?" They whine and she rolls her eyes at them. Hikaru gets up and pushes her down the bench, sitting in her spot, so now she's in between both brothers. "Haruhi, you know-" Hikaru starts and Kaoru jumps in. "That the boss will-" "Want to start another club here," They both finish off in unison. "He better not! Hogwarts is not ready for a host club!" She groans and we look at her in confusion. "What's a host club?"


End file.
